


meeting of two pretty boys

by greenfelix (literallyepsilon)



Series: all sports the same [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!, 弱虫ペダル | Yowamushi Pedal
Genre: Gen, all sports...same
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallyepsilon/pseuds/greenfelix
Summary: alternatively: in which iwaizumi spikes a ball wrongA backstory of Toudou and Oikawa.edit: Gdfi I forgot to rate it G





	meeting of two pretty boys

**Author's Note:**

> kris....did not enable me today. this is all me

“Waah, it’s a great day, Iwa-chan!”

Oikawa Tooru was fifteen, and in his first year of Aoba Johsai High School. With him was his best friend and ever ‘supportive’ partner, Iwaizumi.

“It’s always a great day for you,” Iwaizumi replied, ball in his arms. “Are we going to play, or not…?”  
“Of course! Let’s just go to that regular place!”

The two head over to their regular court, if it could be called that, even, an empty parking lot with a flimsy net set up. It wasn’t perfect, but it would do.

“You better set straight,” Iwaizumi said, and Oikawa stuck his tongue out at him. “If you even are.”  
“Uh, rude!” Oikawa said, watching as Iwaizumi sent the ball into the air. “I’m always setting straight!”

The ball bounced off of his fingertips like raindrops, and back into the air for Iwaizumi to spike down.

“Alright!”  
“Yay, yay!” Oikawa replied, shooting Iwaizumi a self-satisfied smile. “See?”  
“Okay, okay.” Iwaizumi relented. “Let’s go again.”

As they prepared for the next set, Iwaizumi glanced up at Oikawa, who was a little distracted.

“Oi. Stupidkawa.”  
“Iwa-chan -- “  
“What’s on your mind?”  
“Oh.” Oikawa turned to face him. “It’s nothing. I was just thinking.”  
“Uh, no shit. About what?”   
“About that cycling race!”   
“That  _ what _  race?”  
“I don’t know, I just heard about it from some of the other students. There’s a cycling race today against some super powerful team.”  
“You like cycling?”   
“Not particularly.”

Iwaizumi sent the ball back up at him, and Oikawa set it.

“Just thought it would be funny.” he said, just as Iwaizumi spiked the ball down, right onto the wheel of an incoming cyclist.  
“Waaaah?!”

There was a crash of metal, and the bicycle was on the floor, boy riding it sprawled almost underneath.

“Oh, shit!” Iwaizumi said immediately.  
“Hey!” the boy yelled, hair messy from his loose hairband. “What are you thinking?! Pay attention to your surroundings!”  
“I didn’t think the race came up here.” Oikawa said, coming over to the boy. “Are you okay?”   
“Of course I’m okay! Don’t touch me!”

The boy straightened, properly sitting up, and then winced. Iwaizumi jerked to attention.

“Are you really okay?” Iwaizumi asked, and the boy winced once more. “Do you need help?”  
“It’s fine! Really! Don’t -- ow?!” The boy yelped, flinching away from where Iwaizumi had poked him in the hip. “Ow! Hey!”  
“Iwa-chan, don’t be mean!” Oikawa said, shocked as well, as if he was the one hurting. He held out his hand for the boy, who took it, standing up. “How’s your bike?”  
“Eugh -- it’s scuffed,” he said, and sighed, glancing over at Oikawa. “...Um.”  
“I’m Oikawa! This is Iwa-chan.” Oikawa said.  
“Don’t call me that.” Iwaizumi replied immediately. “I’m Iwaizumi. Sorry for...spiking the ball into your bike.”  
“It’s fine.” the boy said. “A fall is a fall! And the great beauty Toudou Jinpachi will be just fine!”  
“The great beauty…?” Iwaizumi said, and then looked between them. “...You guys are exactly the same.”  
“I’m nothing like him,” Oikawa declared. “What makes you say that?”  
“The fact that you just said that.” Iwaizumi replied, immediately. “Are you here for the cycling race?”  
“Oh, the one between Seijou and Hakogaku?” Toudou said. “Yeah. I’m from Hakone!”  
“Oh, really?” Oikawa replied, eyes on his bike. “Why aren’t you in the race, then?”  
“I’m just a first year.” Toudou said. “They wanted us to see how Hakone rides before anything else.”  
“And you’re not seeing it.” Iwaizumi said.   
“I wanted to beat them up the hill.” Toudou pointed to the winding road away from the parking lot, where Oikawa could hear the sound of rolling wheels. “Here they come.”

Toudou waved at the passing cyclists, and a couple of their eyes widened, before they carried on with their race. He chuckled, hands over his hips. Oikawa shot Iwaizumi a look, but he glanced away, self-satisfied smirk on his face.

“Iwa-chan, I know what you’re thinking.” Oikawa hissed.  
“I’m not saying anything.” Iwaizumi replied. “Toudou, they’re pretty fast. How did you beat them?”  
“I climb pretty fast.” Toudou said. “That means going up hills, by the way.”  
“Ohh. That’s pretty cool.” Iwaizumi said, and OIkawa blanched. “What.”  
“It’s just cycling.” Oikawa replied. “How hard is it…?”  
“It’s pretty hard.” Toudou said, and Oikawa fumed. “Why, do you want to race?”  
“Maybe!”  
“Are you sure?”   
“Oi, Stupidkawa.” Iwaizumi said. “He’s got a fancy bike. You really wanna race him?”  
“Maybe!” Oikawa said again.

Toudou snorted, laughing suddenly.

“Okay,” Toudou replied. “But next time. Let’s exchange phone numbers, Oikawa! Then when you want to race, we can.”

He held out his phone, and Toudou took it, easily entering his phone number.

“Next time you and your bicycling club come to Miyagi, we’ll race!” Oikawa called as Toudou got back onto his bike.  
“That’s a deal!” Toudou called, and cycled off.

* * *

“And that’s what happened,” Oikawa said, turning to the taller man. “I know, you’re going to laugh at me for wanting to race Toudou.”  
“I’m not, sho.” Makishima replied. “Anyone would have wanted to race him to get that smirk off his face.”  
“Maki-chan?!” Toudou screeched, embarrassed, as Oikawa laughed.


End file.
